Modern computing devices are often configured for wireless communications. Moreover, such computing devices are often configured for simultaneously communicating using multiple wireless technologies. For example, a notebook computer may be configured to connect to a wireless local area network (WLAN) through the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 protocol or to a wireless wide area network (WWAN), and to connect to various peripheral devices using the Bluetooth protocol. With such an arrangement, for example, music can be wirelessly streamed to the computing device and then wirelessly transmitted to the user's wireless headset.
When a computing device is enabled to communicate using two or more wireless technologies, separate transceiving devices are provided within the computing device, each typically comprising its own antenna. For example, the computing device may comprise an 802.11 transceiving device having a first antenna and a Bluetooth transceiving device having a second antenna. In some cases, two or more separate antennas are provided for a given transceiving device so that the antenna that can transmit and/or receive the strongest signals can be utilized.
Communicating using one wireless technology can interfere with communications of another wireless technology of the computing device. More particularly, transmissions from a first antenna using a first wireless technology may interfere with reception of signals with a second, proximate antenna using a second wireless technology due to the relatively high power normally required for wireless transmission. This can be true even when the two wireless technologies use different frequency bands.